Blind Date
by thekatqueen
Summary: Well, it's not so much as a date as being tricked into being locked in a room and forced to watch a movie with the insane, justice-crazed psycho named Terezi Pyrope. When Gamzee sees the issues Karkat is having with Terezi, he decides to set up a blind date... of sorts. It's fluffy.


This was posted on AO3 under the name Day 4: On a Date

* * *

Your name is Gamzee Makara and you are currently high as a motherfucker. But that's nothing new. You are also sitting in your horn pile while your best bro fights with the troll of his dreams. He's always shoutin and being all uptight about shit. He really aught to calm the fuck down.

Right now, Karkat and Terezi are all up and fighting about some shit about aliens. Aliens are fuckin weird. You're all whatever about it, but apparently it's some big deal. You watch Karkat get all upset about something she says on the memo they opened. After a few minutes, he gets fed up and stomps over to Terezi's computer.

They start having a slap fight. Karkat tries to take the mouse from her and she ain't having that. Terezi starts to try and shove him away from the computer, but Karkat isn't really light as a feather. They're smashing buttons on the keyboard, making everyone else's computer start to ping with the avalanche of nonsense. It's a miraculous noise. All the computers recognize new messages at different times, so it's like a motherfucking symphony all up in here.

After a little bit, they start to stop all the keyboard smashing and end up typing like actual trolls. They take turns using the same keyboard to say something to the other. It's motherfucking cute, that's what it is.

They need to just chill the fuck out and have some sloppy makeouts. You smile as a plan starts formulating in your sopor stained mind.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are currently on your way to find your high-blooded moirail. He sent you a message over Trollian, claiming he knows "a WaY tO fIx YoUr MoThErFuCkInG qUaDrAnT pRoBlEm". He wouldn't go into anymore details, just insisting you come to one of the empty respiteblocks down on the west side of the meteor.

You shove your hands in your pockets and duck your head into your turtleneck. It's cold on this side of the meteor, so you're glad for the thick sweater. You shiver and pick up your pace. You paused a romcom for this, so it better be worth it.

After a few more minutes, you make it to the respiteblock you believe Gamzee was talking about. The door is closed, so you knock a couple of times. You hear a voice telling you to come in. Inside, you see a television playing a popular romcom that you have a soft spot for. The lights are slightly dimmed and there's the smell of salty junk food in the air. There's a couch and sitting on it, the blind psycho herself, Terezi Pyrope.

Your blood pusher thumps a little harder when the Libra turns to look at you. It's not like it's something you can help. She gives you one of her famous shit-eating grins and greets you sarcastically. For as long as you've known her, the teal blood has always managed to piss you off in every conceivable way. She's a crazy, chalk eating weirdo, yet you find yourself undoubtedly attracted to her. The thing is though, you can never figure out which quadrant you want her in.

You ask her why the fuck she's here. She responds by telling you that she and Nepeta were supposed to be hanging out and watching a movie. The small olive blood had left a few minutes ago to go get some more snacks. She isn't too worried; the alchemiter is quite a walk from here.

Now, you know for a fact that you didn't see Nepeta walking down the hall. You swear inwardly, realizing this was the plan all along. The small troll must have teamed up with the highblood clown to get you two in the same place. You tell her Nepeta may not be coming back. She questions why you think that, and you tell her about your fuckass for a moirail's plan for getting you two together, red lightly dusting your face. She laughs, but you can swear you can see a small amount of teal pooling in her cheeks. Before you can be sure though, she turns back towards the television.

When you try to leave, you notice the door has been locked from the outside. Of fucking course. You try shoving your weight against the door, but it doesn't budge. You stupidly kick the door and stub your toe painfully. Swearing in anger, you yell for Gamzee to come and let you out of this gog-forsaken block. A note is slipped under the door. It reads:

NoT lEtTiNg YoU oUt TiL tHe MoViE iS oVeR  
hOnK :o)

You roar out his name in anger, crumbling the note and throwing it in a corner of the block. Terezi asks you what the note says and you tell her. Figuring you're stuck for a while, you decide to go ahead and attempt to enjoy the movie. It's one of your favorites, after all. You awkwardly make your way over to the couch, sitting as far away from the blind girl as possible. She says nothing, sitting and munching on snacks. The movie is only about twenty minutes in, so you're stuck here for about another hour. Joy.

The silence is heavy and awkward. You open your mouth to say something, but you change your mind and close it again. What are you supposed to say in this kind of situation? "Sorry we're stuck in here because of my dumbass moirail?" Thing is though, there's a small part of you that isn't all that sorry about this situation. You tell that part of you to shut the fuck up and watch the movie. Your stomach decides it has something to say though, as it rumbles loudly and obnoxiously. Terezi holds the bowl of snacks out to you. You take a handful of the colorful candies, thanking her and telling her they're pretty good. She laughs and agrees. The tension slowly begins to fade away as you become more relaxed in her company.

As you watch the movie, you notice how alike your reactions are. You both laugh at the same moment, even though that line wasn't supposed to be funny. You both scoff at the stupidity of the main character when he completely misunderstands his flush-crush's intentions. As the tension of the plot builds, you two begin to discuss the characters and the sheer stupidity of the whole thing.

After your discussion fades away, you notice her sliding closer to you, shivering. You ask her why she doesn't have a blanket or her stupid cape. She says her dragon cape is dirty and she insisted Nepeta take the blanket when she left. Of course she would. No doubt there was some acting on Nepeta's part. Attempting not to be awkward (failing anyways), you cautiously put your arm around her shoulder and allow her to scoot closer. Shivering again, she burrows into your side, sharing some of your warmth. She must have been colder than you thought. You wrap your arms around her, trying to cover as much exposed skin as possible.

Twenty minutes later, you're both still curled up together. Terezi stopped shivering a while ago and is relaxed in your arms. You gaze down at her face and you can't seem to look away. Her sightless, fire-red eyes glimmer slightly behind her equally shaded glasses in the light glowing from the television. She's taking a lot of deep breaths to smell what's going on in the movie. You smile the tiniest bit at how her nose flairs a little when she's breathing in. Her hair is black like any other trolls, but you swear hers is the most beautiful. It's a little above her shoulders, and has the very slightest bit of curl to the ends. This doesn't seem like the same troll that gets on your nerves all the time. She's actually quiet for once, not something you're used to. And frankly, it's really strange. She looks like she's deep in thought, her bottom lip between her teeth and her brow slightly furrowed. You find yourself focusing on her lips and what they would feel like pressed against yours-

WOAH! HOLD IT!

What are you doing? You pry your attention away from the troll in your arms and focus back on the movie. That's quickly interrupted when she starts fiddling with the seam of your sweater. You ask her what her issue is. She looks up and says there's nothing wrong. You tell her that's musclebeast-shit. You know when something is bothering her. She bites her lip again, then sits up. She looks like she's trying to make up her mind about something. She looks at the movie for a moment, then suddenly turns back and presses her lips against yours.

You make a surprised noise in the back of your throat, but make no move to push her away. In fact, you don't do anything at all. Your brain is currently shorting out. Terezi Pyrope is kissing you. The lips that can twist into most creepy yet adorable smile, are occupying the area in front of your mouth. As much as this very event has been in your thoughts lately, you don't move at all. You're completely paralyzed by the fact that the troll that has been on your mind constantly for the past few sweeps has been the first to make a romantic gesture.

What feels like forever, but in reality was only a few seconds, her lips break away from yours. She had been the one doing all the work, and you suppose that just kind of got to her. She flushes teal and starts to ramble on about how she's sorry and she thought this, that, and the other. But you aren't really paying attention. You're still a little frozen. After a few more moments, the synapses in your brain finally start firing. You stop her innate chatter by grabbing her by the back of her neck and yanking her face back to yours.

It's her turn to be surprised as you take charge of the situation. Her lips stay frozen for a split second before she starts to move her lips in sync with yours. You're internally yelling at your past self from a few seconds ago for starting this; you don't know what the fuck you are doing. You're trying to keep from showing that you haven't had any practice, ever, but you don't think it escapes her notice. She's obviously better than you are. Her lips move smoothly and confidently, while your movements are choppy and a little awkward in comparison. One of her hands reaches up to lightly brush your cheek. For a gesture that is supposed to reassure, you just find yourself getting embarrassed. Your ears and cheeks begin to burn, mutant blood standing out against your gray skin. It's a slow kiss, but that could just be because of the fact that time has pretty much stopped. You pull back after a few more moments, breathing hard.

Sometime while your lips were locked, Terezi managed to make her way onto your lap. You realize this while you're staring into her eyes. How could you miss that? Your cherry red blood burns brighter on your face. Neither one of you says anything as your breathing returns to normal. She asks why you stopped and you sheepishly tell her how much better she is at this, confident in her movements, making you feel insignificant. She laughs, albeit a tad nervously, as she tells you that she was a little scared too; that was her first real kiss. You look at her in surprise. You were her first kiss? Damn! If she was that good right off the bat... You quickly shake those thoughts out of your head.

Just for clarification, you ask her if that was a red kiss. Laughing, she leans her forehead against yours. She replies that it indeed had red feelings behind it. She tells you it was something that she's been wanting to do for a while. You rub the back of her neck, telling her you feel the same way. Her face is still close, nose almost touching yours.

The music behind her grabs your attention. You look around her to see the end credits of the movie playing. You point this fact out to her, stating that Gamzee will probably be back any minute to unlock the door. She hesitates, but you don't make a move to get her off of your lap. You brush a strand of hair out of her face and watch as her cheeks begin to glow a faint turquoise.

You both jump as the door creaks open behind you. She quickly slides off your lap and to the side, but nobody enters. Instead, you hear the sound of hard plastic hitting the floor right behind you as the door closes again. Looking behind you, see the object was the case for another movie. You look back to the girl now sitting beside you and ask her if she would like to stay for another movie. She laughs then agrees, and gets up to go grab the other movie. She puts in in the player and comes back to the couch. She sits next to you and you put your arm around her, pulling her close. She smiles and makes a sarcastic comment, but you just roll your eyes and tell her to watch the gogdamn movie. She snickers and instead kisses you again. Who are you to stop her?

You're now back to being motherfucking Gamzee Makara. You close the door, wanting to give your moirail and his new matesprit some privacy. The little cat-crazy troll standing next to you asks excitedly if it worked. You tell her that the plan was a motherfucking success and watch as she dances around. She gives you a fist bump, but her face falls a tiny bit. You give her a small smile. You feel so bad for her, but she says she's okay. She gets that Karkat wouldn't be happy with her. As much as it hurts her, she'll give up her happiness to let him be happy.

You hold yours arms out and she gives you a hug. You hug her tightly and tell her the messiahs will make every motherfucking thing okay. She holds onto you for just a second more than she needed to before pulling away. She thanks you, turns, and walks away. She's a sweet girl. You hope she finds someone for herself.

You pull your bottle of Orange Faygo out of your back pocket. You unscrew it and take a sip. That's some motherfucking wicked elixir. Leaving Karkat and Terezi to their own devices, you pad off to find Tavbro so you can all up and get your rap on.

* * *

Reviews please? I'd really like to know what I can improve on.

Thanks,

thekatqueen

p.s. My tumblr is land-of-spirit-and-shadows. I post short little things there that don't get put up here or AO3 (including a short DaveTerezi valentine's chatlog)


End file.
